Fever and Chills
by Cheating Death
Summary: Hinata is sick at home with the flu, feeling absolutely miserable. Hidan stops by and insists on taking care of his ill friend, despite not being the best-suited for such a task. Things could either go extremely well, or the poor girl might just die. Fluffy-fic. Rated M for swearing and suggestive situations.


**This was one of my ideas that I debated on doing for awhile. I didn't want to do a whole cliché this-person-gets-sick-and-needs-to-be-taken-care-of storyline, but since no one else has done a fic like this with these characters, I said fuck it! It's fluffy, and full of swearing thanks to some loudmouthed silver-haired asshole who will remain anonymous.**

**Hidan: Hey! Who the fuck are you calling an asshole!?**

**Never mind... But on that note, please read and review and pretend that you enjoyed the story. Pretend, dammit!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is also the first time I remembered to write this disclaimer on any of my fics. Oops...**

_**Fever and Chills**_

Hidan glanced impatiently at the clock on the wall, growling softly when he noticed that he still had a half of class left. He hated math more than any other subject, finding most of it to be useless crap he would never actually need to know in real life. Seriously, when would he have to figure out the angle that some stupid shadow made from a tree? Or when two trains going at different speeds, coming from different areas would collide due to some train scheduling mishap that some idiot had made? It was all a bunch of bullshit in his opinion. He usually copied off of his friend, Hinata, who always sat beside him at the two-person table he was at. She was way better at math than he was, so even though he couldn't figure out half the stuff he was given, he always got decent grades because of her. However, today the indigo-haired girl had not been present in class, which made things even more boring than usual.

The silver-haired teen pulled out his cell phone while the teacher droned on to the bored students, some of them dozing off on their tables. Hidan sent Hinata a quick text message asking where she was, before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He never heard back from her, so when the painfully uneventful class finally came to an end, Hidan walked over to Tenten, who was Hinata's best friend.

"Hey, where the fuck is Hinata?" he asked her.

"She's at home, sick," the brunette girl answered, picking up her backpack. "I was going to bring her homework over to her, but my dad needs me to come right home after school."

Hidan smirked. "Fuck it, I'll bring it to her if that's the case... Uh...what's the homework for this fucking class again?"

Tenten sighed. "Page 167 and page 168, numbers one through twenty. You really don't listen in math class, do you?"

"I don't listen in any fucking class," the male responded. "That's what I have Hinata for."

After a few more hours, when the last bell finally signaled that he was free from the godforsaken hellhole known as school, Hidan rushed out of the building and got into his car. Out of the six classes he'd had that day, Hinata would've been in four of them had she been present. Although she was a year below him, many of the classes were a mix of junior and seniors. Hidan typically spent most of his time in class annoying the rather shy girl, while copying her answers in the process. She never stopped him, though she would sometimes point out that he would never learn if he didn't try on his own. And every time, Hidan would snort in contempt and insisted that he would never actually need to know most of that crap on real life once he had graduated.

After a ten minute drive that involved constant swearing at other drivers who were going too slow for his liking, Hidan finally arrived at the Hyuuga residence. The house was a large, two story structure that had four bedrooms, as well as two guest rooms. Out of all his friends, Hinata by far had the nicest house, which was no surprise since her father was a prominent lawyer. It was then that he noticed that her dad's expensive car was not in the driveway. He was glad about that, since he and her father didn't like each other very much, to put it lightly.

Hidan grabbed his backpack off the seat and exited the vehicle, then strode over to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds, wondering if Hinata would even be able to hear him. He contemplated on giving her a call or text message to see if she was awake, and even pulled out his phone to do so. However, before he could even do anything, he heard the click of a lock disengaging, and quickly stuffed the phone into his back pocket.

Seconds later, the door slowly opened to reveal a very tired and pale-looking Hinata. The girl was dressed in a fitted light purple tank top, short white shorts, and white ankle socks. Her indigo hair was slightly tousled, cascading down her back and ending just above her waist. Her lavender eyes were half-lidded in a sleepy manner, and it took her a moment to realize whom had rung the doorbell.

Upon recognizing her male friend, Hinata gasped and quickly hugged herself modestly. "H-Hidan-kun. What are you doing here? I-I thought you were Tenten."

"Yeah, well, she had to go straight home," he explained with a smirk. "What, you're not happy to see me?"

"N-No, I am, I'm just...um..." She was clearly flustered. "I just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

"I can see that."

Hidan was amused at how embarrassed she was, and figured he should probably stop staring at her. However, this was the first time he saw her in something so revealing, and he wasn't disappointed with the view. The top clung to Hinata's torso nicely, showing off a flat stomach and large breasts that weren't quite completely covered. A fair amount of cleavage was visible, and it was obvious that Hinata was all too aware of that fact since her face was bright red. Her bare legs were toned and smooth, and for someone who was sick, she looked pretty damn good in Hidan's opinion.

Hinata, on the other hand, inwardly groaned in dismay at the situation. She never would've admitted it, but she secretly liked her silver-haired friend, and the fact that he saw her in that dreadful state mortified her to the point where she wished she could turn invisible. _Hidan's here and I look like this,_ she thought to herself miserably. _I look horrible... _She almost wished that a bus would somehow veer off the road and hit her, just to save her from the embarrassment. However, there was no such luck and she was forced to stand there in front of Hidan, hardly covered up.

"Anyway," Hidan continued after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I brought you your fucking homework, since I'm such an awesome friend and all. There's not a hell of a lot, but enough for it to be annoying."

"You think any type of school work is annoying," Hinata pointed out, the blush on her face gradually fading. "But thank you for bringing it to me. I appreciate it."

Hidan smirked. "Well, technically, I didn't actually bring you any work. It's all shit in the fucking books, which you already have with you. But I wrote down the page numbers and all that crap."

"That's fine," she murmured tiredly, leaning against the door frame. "Thank you."

"So is anyone fucking home or is it just you?" he asked her. "You dad's car is gone."

Hinata ran a hand through her hair. "He has to work late tonight. Hanabi is going to a friend's house for the night, and Neji has a project to work on with some classmates, so he'll be a the library for the next few hours."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow. "So you're by yourself then? That's fucked up."

"Not really. That's how it usually goes in my family. You take care of yourself so that no one else gets sick," she told him.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, so why don't I keep you company?" he suggested.

Hinata gave him a slight shake of the head. "No, it's better if you stay away from me. I think I have the flu, and don't know if I'm contagious."

The silver-haired teen snorted. "I never get fucking sick, so don't even fucking worry about it. Unless you find me annoying and just want to get rid of me," he added with a laugh.

"N-No, I don't think you're annoying," she replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I just don't want to be a bother..."

Hidan gave her a blank stare for a moment, then smirked and patted her on the head lightly. "You're not a fucking bother. It's not like you called me and begged me to show up or anything. Now come on."

Hinata stepped aside to allow her friend to enter, not sure how she felt about it. On one hand she was glad that Hidan would go through the trouble of doing such a thing for her. She felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of spending that much time alone with her secret crush, and she quietly shut the door behind him once he'd entered. However, she knew that Hidan wasn't exactly the nurturing type, and never cared when other people were sick or hurt. If anything, he seemed to enjoy other peoples' misfortune. It would be interesting to see him act in a way that Hinata had never seen before. It could either go extremely well, or bad enough where Hinata might just die. The odds were fifty-fifty, at best.

"So what the hell have you been up to?" Hidan asked her as he kicked his shoes off and dropped his backpack onto the floor.

"Um, well, I've been resting in the living room for the most part," Hinata replied. "Nothing better to do."

"Alright, how about you go back in the living room and I'll make you some damn soup," he said.

She looked up at him. "I appreciate the offer, but there's no soup in the house."

"Really? No fucking soup? Alright, then I'll just have to make some my damn self." On that note, Hidan took her hand into his much larger one and led her towards the living room. "No more fucking getting up, okay? You need to rest because I need you to get better so that you can go back to school tomorrow and I can copy off of your math test."

"I only got up to answer the door," Hinata murmured sleepily as they entered the room.

"No excuses." Hidan tugged her over to the couch. "Now fucking rest."

The younger girl yawned and sank down onto the couch, feeling worse by the second. She rubbed her eyes, and tried to get as comfortable as her aching body would allow her. Hidan took one last subtle look at her cleavage, then turned and headed to the kitchen to make her some soup.

"She's gotta have something like soup in this fucking kitchen," he muttered, rifling through the cabinets.

The cabinets and cupboards were all full of various items, as Hinata had recently gone grocery shopping. Just as she had said, there was no cans of condensed soup in the house. However, there were plenty of other ingredients that Hidan could use to make some soup from scratch.

"How fucking hard could it be to make chicken noodle soup?" He pulled a box of pasta out of the cabinet, along with a few cans of chicken stock and chicken gravy. "Now to find some damn chicken..."

Hidan opened the fridge, not wanting to have to deal with any frozen poultry from the freezer. He searched through the damn thing for a few seconds, before coming across a bowl with what looked like leftover chicken.

"Hah, this'll be fucking easy."

Unfortunately for the impatient male, what he ended up concocting was far from what any normal person would've considered as chicken noodle soup. The combination of the chicken stock, gravy, and some water had made a strange, somewhat chunky broth that appeared to be too watery and questionable looking to his liking. The noodles had over boiled, and the soggy bits seemed to blend right into the nauseating broth with the rest of the clumps. The chicken had burnt and become rather hard when he'd attempted to reheat it, and by the time he looked at his finished project, he felt his own stomach churn in disgust.

"Okay, I can't fucking cook," he deadpanned, his eye twitching as he gazed down at the mess. "I'm supposed to help Hinata feel better, not fucking kill her. But now what the fuck do I do?"

It was then that he got a little idea in his head and pulled out a menu from one of the drawers. In no time at all, he had ordered a large bowl of soup to be delivered to the house, as well as an order of ribs for himself since it was obvious he wouldn't be able to cook a damn thing for himself either. Even assembling a sandwich seemed to complicated at the moment.

By the time he'd finished the phone call and wandered back to living room, he found that Hinata had dozed off. She was lying down with her head turned slightly to the side, her long hair spilling over the edge of the couch. Her body glistened with perspiration, and her clothes clung to her even more than before. Hidan eyed her greedily, then growled quietly and shook his head, annoyed with himself. His friend was sick with the flu or whatever it was, and all he could think about was what was underneath those clothes. But seriously, it wasn't _his_ fault that she had a nice body...

Hidan reached down to brush her bangs away, his fingers lightly skimming over her forehead. He frowned slightly and put his palm against the area, immediately discovering that she was burning up.

"Shit," he hissed, then hurried into the bathroom, nearly crashing into the door frame in the process.

Wetting a cloth with cold water, he gave it a brief squeeze to wring most of the water out and headed back to the living room. Hidan sat down on the edge of the couch, right beside the sleeping girl, and carefully placed the cloth on her forehead.

Upon feeling the cold wetness, Hinata moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. She gazed up to see Hidan hovering over her, and she almost sat up in surprise. However, Hidan took hold of her shoulders and eased her back down, causing her to blush.

"You're running a fucking fever," he told her. "Don't get up." Leaving the cloth on head, he got up to grab a fan that was in the corner of the room. He brought it over to where Hinata was resting and set it up a few feet away from her. With the push of a button, he turned on the cooling device, making sure it was aimed right at the ill Hyuuga.

Hinata sighed, feeling some relief from the fan as it blew towards her. Satisfied that he'd done well enough, Hidan carefully shifted Hinata over so that he could sit on the couch as well. He repositioned her so that she was now lying down with her head on his lap, pretending not to notice how her blush intensified. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the television.

"Wonder if there's anything good on this fucking thing," he muttered as he began to flick through the channels with a bored expression on his face. "By the way, the soup's heating up right now, so, um...it'll be ready a little later," he lied.

"Thank you, Hidan-kun," she said with a tired smile.

"It's no fucking problem or anything," he replied nonchalantly. "Besides, you didn't ask me to; I offered. So stop fucking thanking me."

Hinata lay there for a few minutes, oblivious to the movie that Hidan had finally settled on. Her eyes were closed, and it appeared as though she had fallen asleep. Hidan gazed down at her and brushed her bangs out of the way of the cloth, which was no longer cool. He felt her forehead, finding it still as hot as ever. However, he didn't want to wake her up by moving to wet the cloth a second time, so he stayed put for the time being, busying himself by gently stroking her hair.

"Mmm..." Hinata moaned softly, her face scrunching up slightly as if she were in pain.

Hidan frowned, worried as she brought a hand to her stomach. "Hinata?"

Seconds later, the girl sat up as she was overcome with a wave of nausea. Without a word, she hurried out of the living room to the nearest bathroom, where she proceeded to shut the door and drop to her knees in front of the toilet. Almost immediately, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl, which wasn't much at that point, since she'd already thrown up a few times that day. Her stomach felt as though there was a knife twisting around in it, and she miserably wished that the pain would stop.

"Are you okay?" Hidan called through the closed door, before rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. "She's fucking puking, obviously she's not okay, Dumbass..."

He waited a little while until the retching ceased and all he could hear was heavy breathing and whimpering. The toilet flushed, and the sink turned on as Hinata rinsed the horrible taste from her mouth.

"Hinata?" The silver-haired teen called.

Hinata sank down onto the floor, clutching onto her torso in agony. Even though there was nothing left, it was still in horrible pain, as if the stomach acid was burning away at the stomach lining. Tears ran down her face, and she hated the fact that Hidan was seeing her in such a crappy state. _I'm really despising life right now,_ she thought miserably.

"I'm fucking coming in," Hidan warned her when she didn't respond, before opening the door.

He entered the bathroom, finding his friend on the floor as she held her stomach. She was even worse than he thought, and he crouched down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked his dumb question a second time, receiving a slight shake of the head as an answer, which he'd expected. "Do you need to stay in here for awhile?"

Hinata shook her head again, unable to look at him as she shamefully hugged herself. "Hidan-kun...go home... I don't want you to see me like this..." she whispered through shallow breathing.

"Don't even fucking start with that again," the older male replied, and gathered her into his arms. "I told you I would take care of you, and I'm going to do it whether or not you like it. The next time you tell me to go home, I'll send Tobi here to take care of you. Now you wouldn't want that, would you?" A horrible visual came to both of their minds, with Tobi somehow burning the house down with Hinata trapped inside, while he tried to entertain her by putting on a puppet show.

"No...Don't do that to me..." Hinata curled into him, burying her face in his chest as another burst of pain shot through her abdomen. "If you're my friend... please just kill me. Don't leave me with him."

Hidan held her close, trying to comfort her. "No one deserves to die because of that idiot. Would taking a fucking shower help at all? That's what I do when I feel like shit. Or I drink beer. But I don't think beer will sit well with you," he mused. "So how about that damn shower then?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, not really listening.

Hidan picked her up bridal style, feeling how hot her entire body had gotten. He carried her upstairs to where her bedroom was, where he gently set her down, steadying her for a moment when she trembled. Heading into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, he turned on the shower and got a towel from the closet.

"Go wash up and by the time you're out, the soup should be ready," he told her.

Hinata nodded numbly, wincing as her stomach twisted again painfully. It was getting to the point where she wished she'd just die already. At this point, even Tobi as a caretaker seemed better than that agony. Maybe she'd take Hidan up on his previous threat, despite the fact that he'd already promised not to put her through such a thing.

Hidan reluctantly left her alone in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After stripping off her damp clothes, Hinata slowly got into the shower, lowering the temperature so that it was on the cooler side. She shivered a bit, but the coldness was refreshing and made her feel slightly less feverish. When she could no longer bear the chilliness, Hinata cranked it up higher so that it was much hotter. The heat seemed to help with the horrible pain in her torso, and she let out a sigh of relief as she began to wash herself.

Downstairs, Hidan was paying the delivery guy, giving him an extra big tip to make sure he kept quiet about the visit. Once the guy was gone, Hidan brought the food into the kitchen, where he proceeded to empty the container of soup into a bowl. He threw the container in the trash, intending to keep the fact that it was delivery a secret. Scarfing down three ribs in the process, he left the bowl of soup on the counter with a spoon nearby. He figured that Hinata would be ready in a little while, so it was a perfect time for him to finish his own food. His take-out container was empty in under five minutes, which he pushed down into the trash with the empty soup container.

After waiting a little while, Hidan headed back upstairs to check to see how Hinata was doing. He brought along the bowl of soup, as well as a small cup of tea that he'd at least managed to make. Seriously, if he couldn't boil water and then add a damn teabag, then he would've deemed himself dumber than Tobi. The shower was off, indicating that Hinata had finished.

"Hinata, please tell me that you didn't die in there," he said through the closed bathroom door. "I already told you that I need you alive so that I can copy off of you during that fucking math test tomorrow."

"If I was dead, I wouldn't have been able to turn the shower off," she replied, sounding a bit better than before. "I'll be out in a minute."

Hidan set the bowl and cup down onto her dresser, waiting for her to emerge. He looked around her room, finding it immaculate as always. How that girl managed to keep everything in its proper place was beyond his comprehension. His own room looked as though a tornado had passed through. Cleaning was one of the things he tended to care less about.

"Hinata, you left your red, lacy bra in the middle of the room," Hidan teased, getting tired of waiting.

Seconds later, the bathroom door opened, and Hinata stepped out into her room. She had put on a clean pair of pink shorts, a white tank top and light pink socks. Her damp hair cascaded down her back, and her lavender eyes scanned the room nervously.

After realizing that he'd been lying, she sighed and looked at him. "There's nothing there."

Hidan smirked. "I know that. I was fucking around with you. But it's interesting that you didn't deny having one. So then that means you do own a red lacy bra?"

Hinata's cheeks turned red as her face heated. "I...um..."

"Aww, sweet little Hinata owns a pair of sexy lingerie? Who would've fucking thought?" he said with a laugh.

"N-No..." The girl's face turned even redder, and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Do you have a matching pair of panties that goes with it?" the silver-haired male taunted her.

Hinata hugged herself, unable to look at him._ Can this day get any worse?_ Her indigo hair dropped down over her shoulder and hid her face behind it like a curtain. She was too mortified to speak, though it shouldn't have had been such a big deal.

"Come on, I'm only fucking teasing you. Seriously," he said, gently taking hold of her chin and tilting her face up.

Hinata couldn't seem to break eye contact with her friend, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her heart seemed to skip a beat, and she involuntarily leaned into him.

With a chuckle, Hidan wrapped an arm around her and guided her to her bed. "Sit on the fucking bed and eat your damn soup already. Do you have any fucking idea how much work I spent on making this?"

"Thank you," Hinata murmured, blinking with surprise as she lowered herself on the bed.

Hidan brought her the steaming bowl, and waited for her to try it. Hinata tasted the soup, finding it surprisingly pleasant.

"This is really good," she mused. "I didn't realize you were such a good cook."

"Guess you learn something new every fucking day," he replied smugly, keeping up with the charade.

However, after a few bites, Hinata set the bowl onto her nightstand. As tasty as the soup was, it was not agreeing well in her stomach. She laid down on her side, exhausted and now nauseous again. It seemed as though she couldn't catch a single break.

Hidan looked down at her pityingly, annoyed that the soup hadn't helped. It seemed that no matter what he did, nothing was helping the girl at all. He really did suck at this whole 'taking care of sick people' bullshit. It shouldn't have been a surprise, since he wasn't the type who did crap like that. Even still, he had to do fucking something.

He noticed Hinata shiver, watching as she curled herself up in a ball to warm up. Getting an idea in his head, he stripped his shirt off and joined Hinata on the bed. Hinata looked up at him with confusion, only for him to grab hold of her. Covering her with the blanket, Hidan laid Hinata in his lap, using his body heat to help warm her up. He looked down at the trembling girl, who was gazing up at him with worry as her face heated up again.

"Hidan-kun, I don't want to make you sick," she whimpered, her heart racing.

"I'll be fine," he told her. "Stop fucking worrying about me."

"But-"

Hinata was cut off by Hidan suddenly bringing his lips down to hers, silencing her. She gasped quietly, stunned by what he had done. Her whole body tensed and she seemed to be holding her breath. Hidan smirked into the kiss, carefully pulling her closer. Her warm, petite body felt good in his arms, and when he finally pulled away, Hinata's face was bright red.

"Told you I'm not fucking worried about getting sick," he remarked with a chuckle.

"Guess not," she murmured, snuggling against his muscular body. "Thank you for taking care of me... To be honest, I didn't know how it would go."

"What do you mean by that? I know how to take care of a sick person," he replied in a mock offended tone of voice. "I even made you chicken noodle soup from fucking scratch."

Hinata smiled. "Interesting thing about that soup... I'm surprised that you managed to make chicken noodle soup, considering there is no chicken in the house."

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "No, I found some leftover chicken in the fridge and used that."

"First of all, that wasn't chicken, it was turkey. Second, turkey doesn't taste like chicken, but what you served me was clearly chicken noodle soup. Third, I do the grocery shopping, so I would know whether or not if there's any chicken in the house, which there is none. So how did you make it?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Hidan growled. "Fine, I fucking ordered it and had it delivered. And I at least tried to make you fucking soup. But in the end...it probably would've killed you..."

"Well, thank you for putting forth the time and effort," Hinata said with a small laugh.

"So, are you feeling any better?" The older male asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Somewhat," she admitted, a blush staining her cheeks cutely. "A bit better than before."

Hidan grinned. "Good, then I must be doing something fucking right." With that, he leaned down again and planted another kiss on her rosy lips.

Hinata's breath hitched when he playfully nipped her lower lip. After a moment, she relaxed and responded with her own kiss. The chill she'd been feeling was gradually going away as Hidan bent forward to cover her. They eventually parted, and Hinata closed her eyes to rest. Five minutes later, she'd fallen asleep in his arms, her body still lying across his lap. Hidan carefully shifted her and laid her down on the bed, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips. Unsurprisingly, he couldn't help but take a peek down her top, his perverted side taking over momentarily. After he'd gotten his view, he fixed her shirt so that her breasts weren't spilling out as much. He pulled the blanket over her a bit more, then headed out of the bedroom with a huge smirk on his face.

Neji entered the house, having left the library early to check up on Hinata. However, as soon as he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with a sight that made his eye twitch. Hidan stood in front of the open fridge, a bottle of beer in one hand. What was even more unsettling to the Hyuuga was the fact that Hidan's shirt was no where to be seen. A cocky smirk was on the silver-haired male's face, and he popped the cap from the bottle.

"Hey," Hidan said casually, a satisfied grin on his face.

"What's going on here?" Neji asked with a suspicious look, putting his backpack on the table.

Hidan took a swig from the bottle. "Hinata's passed out right now, so I figured I'd grab myself a drink. What of it?"

"Is she okay?" Neji questioned, giving him a wary look. "I know that she stayed home sick today. How is she feeling?"

"Eh, she might not be able to walk for a little while, but I think she'll be fine," Hidan replied nonchalantly, purposely confusing the girl's cousin. "I made sure that she stayed nice and warm, and even helped her get to the shower. And by the way, I had no idea that she owned a red bra and panty set."

"WHAT!?"

**So there you have it; a cliché fluffy sick-fic that I'm probably going to bitch at myself later for writing. Then again, I seem to have 'amazing ideas', then write the story, and immediately get mad at myself after posting because I change my mind and think it's horrible. Ah, the critical overanalyzing mind of an OCD-ridden fanfiction writer. Please review! **


End file.
